


New and Better

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: Kokichi has a rough life, from his less than picturesque home life to getting bullied by Kaito Momota and his posse. He's going through the motions of life, but will the entrance of a new student have the potential to change all that?Fluffy pre-game.





	New and Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightStarWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/gifts).

> This is from a prompt request on my tumblr, so I'll put the prompt below. If you have any requests, (cue shameless promotion) feel free to send me an ask on sinfulwonders.tumblr.com!
> 
> Prompt: “I would have had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn’t want to wake you!” as a fluffy pre-game piece!

Kokichi Ouma ducked into class right as the bell sounded, avoiding eye contact with Kaito and a few others that snickered at his bruised jaw and awkward limp.

_They’re admiring their handiwork, I guess._

“Cutting it a little close, Ouma-kun…” the teacher sighed at the plum-haired boy, then spoke again, addressing the entire class, “Today we have a new student. Please come in and introduce yourself.”

Kokichi adjusted himself in his chair as he watched the tall, navy-haired boy enter the classroom. His face was mostly concealed by a hat, which meant that Kokichi couldn’t tell right away if he needed to be worried about him. His other bullies, the ones rallied by Kaito, all had a certain glint in their eyes, a small almost unnoticeable cruelty that the small boy had learned to look for and avoid.

Not that avoiding helped much. They found him anyway.

“My name is Shuichi Saihara…” he glanced up at the teacher who beckoned him to continue, “I…just moved here with my uncle. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m sure you’ll all get along. Now, please be seated in the empty chair in the back left corner of the room. You’ll be seated next to Kokichi Ouma. Ouma-kun, please raise your hand.”

Kokichi slowly raised his head, not daring to make eye contact with the navy-haired boy when he approached him.

“Yo,” the boy said curtly as he plopped into the seat next to Kokichi.

“H-hi,” The plum-haired boy gave Shuichi a quick nod before turning back towards the teacher, now starting a lesson.

Kokichi felt a tap on his arm mid lesson and jumped in his seat a little.

“Woah, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Shuichi whispered so the teacher wouldn’t hear their conversation, “I was just going to say that your Danganronpa notebook is really cool.”

Kokichi eyes widened with excitement, “Y-you like Danganronpa, too?”

Shuichi’s face broke out into a large grin as he practically shouted, “Do I? It’s the best thing ever! I absolutely love-”

“Saihara-kun! Please refrain from talking during class,” The professor scolded.

Kokichi saw the navy-haired boy roll his eyes and wink at him, as if to say ‘we’ll continue this conversation later’. He let out an almost silent giggle in return.

* * *

As the bell for lunch sounded, Kokichi immediately began to exit the class room. He had to leave fast in order to get away from Kaito and the others in time.

_Not that they don’t usually find me anyway._

As he hightailed it up the stairs towards the roof, one of his safer zones, he heard footsteps behind him.

“Wait up, Ouma-kun!”

He practically jumped at the shout, not bothering to look behind him. He ran quicker, throwing open the door and immediately realizing that he had nowhere else to go. The roof, while a safer option than most places for lunch, wasn’t really optimal as an escape route. Kokichi scurried around, looking around for a hiding place in a similar fashion to a panicked rat, when the voice sounded again.

“Ouma-kun, why are you running?”

The voice had burst through the door behind him, and the body it was attached to was hunched over and breathing heavily. As he leaned over, his hat slid off his head, revealing a mop of navy blue hair.

_Shuichi Saihara._

“W-why were you chasing m-me?” Kokichi tried to respond with a snide retort, but his stuttering and shaking form only succeeded in making the boy look even smaller and even less intimidating, if that were possible.

“Ah, uh,” Shuichi began to rise, hat still overturned on the rooftop, “I wanted to have lunch with you, and talk… about Danganronpa.”

Shuichi was now fully standing and Kokichi’s eyes widened as they met the boy’s own. They were golden-grey and stunning, pulling Kokichi in to the point that his voice was stolen and he felt unable to look away. But as the taller blinked, Kokichi was able to regain his composure slightly.

“Why?”

Shuichi tilted his head a bit, “Why what?”

“Why would you w-want to be around me? I’m not exactly a good person to align yourself with h-here…” Kokichi twirled his hair through his fingers as he spoke, the curled ends making it obvious to Shuichi that this must be a nervous habit for the boy.

Shuichi took a few steps forward, hat now overlooked on the ground, “You seem fine to me…” He reached out and grabbed Kokichi’s hand that was still fiddling with his plum-colored locks and pulled him towards the door, “Now, c’mon. Let’s get some food and then I want to hear all about your favorite season!”

Kokichi’s eyes widened with a mix of fear and excitement as he followed behind the strange new student, “O-okay Saihara-kun.”

The navy-haired boy's hat was nudged along the rooftop by the wind, insignificant and forgotten.

* * *

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN’T SEEN THE NEWEST SEASON?!”

Kokichi shrunk back at Shuichi’s shout, curling up instinctually on one of the many benches that filled the cafeteria. He would just have to wait until the beating was over.

_Its fine, I’ve dealt with this so many times. It’s really not that bad. Just have to be quiet. The first hit always hurts the most, after all, so I just gotta get through that. Then the numbness will come like it always does. Just get through that first hit._

But that first hit…never came.

“What are you doing?” Shuichi looked at the boy quizzically.

Kokichi stared at the boy through the fingers protecting his face. He didn’t look angry in the slightest.

“Oh-uh. Sorry… I just thought-” the boy let himself uncurl and sit up

Shuichi took in a small inhale, as he realized the fear in the other’s face, “Oh, shit. Ouma-kun, I wasn’t mad, I was surprised that’s all. Sorry, I just get… enthusiastic sometimes!” His eyes narrowed as Kokichi let out a small sigh of relief, “Are people…picking on you?”

“What? No- uh- not at all. I’m f-fine, it’s all in g-good fun!” Kokichi flailed his arms in protest, but Shuichi didn’t buy it for a second.

“And where does this ‘all in good fun’ stuff happen usually?” He raised an eyebrow.

Kokichi let out a sigh as he explained, “Well K-Kaito and our other… f-friends are usually waiting for me on my route before and after school… O-of course sometimes I’m n-not a g-good enough punching bag… so h-he’ll teach me a l-lesson during lunch t-too…”

Kokichi hadn’t realized he had started shaking until he felt strong arms grip his shoulders, steading him.

“Jeez… Ouma-kun that’s terrible…” Shuichi frowned deeply for a moment, just staring at the plum-haired boy.

_He probably can see my fading bruise from this morning. God I’m pathetic._

“Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi noticed that Shuichi’s face had changed, his frown now pulled into a small smile, “Yes, Saihara-kun?”

“How about you and I throw those idiots off for the day? You can come to my place!”

“Huh? I couldn’t impose l-like that? I mean I j-just met you!” Kokichi protested, once again flailing his arms.

_Why was this stranger being so nice to me?_

Shuichi grinned wider, “Oh come on, it’ll be fun! Plus, we can watch the newest season of Danganronpa, since _somebody _hasn’t seen it even though it’s been out for months now!”

“W-well I don’t have c-cable…” Kokichi pouted.

“Then it’s settled, you’re coming home with me!” Shuichi practically beamed and Kokichi desperately tried to contain a blush as he was captivated by his smile, “I mean you just _have _to see the new season!”

Kokichi looked down at the ground, “F-fine.”

Shuichi just continued to smile, pointing down to the lunch he had insisted on buying for the other when Kokichi’s account had been declined for ‘insufficient funds’, “You should really eat that. It’s gonna get cold!”

Kokichi let out an exasperated sigh as the matter was apparently settled.

_Kaito wouldn’t be happy about this. If he doesn’t get a hold of me today…tomorrow is gonna be hell._

He began to eat his lunch as Shuichi let out a small groan and looked around the cafeteria while patting his navy mop of hair.

“Shit. Where’s my hat?”

* * *

Luckily for the boys, Shuichi’s apartment was in the opposite direction of Kokichi’s house, so the two were able to avoid Kaito and the others with ease. Not that it mattered much in Kokichi’s eyes, since Kaito would surely be waiting for him at his house the next morning anyway.

_But it is rather nice to have a break._

Kokichi watched Shuichi ramble excitedly about his favorite Danganronpa characters and season, his grey-gold eyes shining wildly as he went on and on.

“-and that’s why Kirigiri is my favorite!” Kokichi noticed with slight concern as a little bit of drool fell out of his wide grin. But Shuichi quickly wiped his hand across his mouth and turned towards the shorter, “Oh shit, sorry! I didn’t even ask who your favorite character is!”

“N-no it was super cool to hear about h-how much you love her!” Kokichi protested, smiling, “You’re s-super passionate about Danganronpa, aren’t you Saihara-kun?”

The taller rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, “Yeah, and I mean- uh it’s nice to have someone to actually talk about it with…” he let out a small sigh, “Someone who doesn’t think I’m an obsessed…freak…”

“I don’t think that at all!” Ouma declared, surprisingly keeping his stutter more at bay than usual, “And I love it too…K-Komaeda is my favorite. C-character, I mean.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened with excitement, “You like the wild cards, huh? That’s unexpected, Ouma-kun!”

Kokichi let out a chuckle and twirled his fingers through his hair, “I guess I just admire h-him.”

Shuichi gave the boy an understanding nod and then glanced up at the building closest to the two boys, “Oh! We’re here!” Shuichi unlocked the door and beckoned the other inside, “Now, come on in!”

* * *

As the boy’s walked in, Kokichi noted that Shuichi’s apartment was much _much _nicer than his own. It was a spacious two bedroom that was decorated tastefully. It wasn’t trashed like Kokichi’s family home, and it surprised Ouma that there weren’t even beer cans littering the floor.

_Must be nice._

“My uncle is out late tonight, so you may not get to meet him. But I live here with him,” Shuichi explained.

Kokichi tilted his head, “Where are your parents?” But as he saw Shuichi’s expression darken he immediately regretted it, “Oh s-sorry! That m-might be a touchy topic! Forget I asked!”

_I’m so inconsiderate._

“No, it’s fine. They’re alive, just not around… Nor do they want to be,” Shuichi’s smile was small and tight. Bitter. “We’re not close.”

“I’m sorry,” Kokichi looked at the floor and whispered, “M-me and my folks aren’t r-really close either…”

Shuichi gave the smaller boy a couple pats on the shoulder, “We don’t need them, so fuck em! Here’s to new friends that actually give a shit!”

Kokichi stared at Shuichi in awe, “F-friends?”

The taller shifted back and forth, nervously rubbing the back of his head, “If that’s okay? I mean you like Danganronpa, so you must have good taste…”

The plum-haired boy burst into a wide smile, “O-of course! I- I’m so happy! We can watch Danganronpa together and you can tell me more about Kirigiri and your theories!”

Shuichi placed a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened slightly, “Y-yeah of course!” Kokichi watched in confusion as the other’s face was slightly red, “Speaking of, let’s watch the new series so I can hear _your _theories!”

Kokichi beamed as he was lead into the other’s bedroom. Unlike the rest of the house, which was modestly decorated, Shuichi’s room was wall to wall merch. He truly was a Danganronpa super fan.

“We can watch in here, I hope that’s fine! And I have some instant noodles in my pantry that we could eat for dinner, if you want,” Shuichi rambled to the boy, “Oh- unless you want something else! I don’t…really know how to cook but I’m sure I could figure something out or we could order something or-”

“S-saihara-kun?”

“There’s a pizza place nearby. But shit I don’t even know if you like pizza. Well then there’s a couple places to pick up or-”

“Saihara-kun!” Kokichi grabbed the navy-haired boy’s arm, trying to pull him out from his own head.

Shuichi spun around and met Kokichi’s eyes, silencing his words, “Sorry… what was that Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi smiled sweetly at the other, “Instant noodles are fine.”

* * *

The two sat on Shuichi’s bed, backs resting on the headboard and cups of instant noodles discarded in the trash, as the two boys watched the first trial of the newest season.

“So,” Shuichi leaned over and whispered to Kokichi, “Who do you think the killer is?”

Kokichi tapped his finger to his chin, like a detective deep in thought, “I’m still not positive, but the fact that there’s an ultimate arsonist is sketchy right? Hmm… also that Rantaro guy kinda bothers me…”

Shuichi chuckled, “He bothers you?”

“Don’t laugh! It’s just a f-feeling!” The plum-haired boy gave the other an annoyed pout, and Shuichi turned away so the boy wouldn’t see the pink dusting his cheeks.

The small boy was just too adorable for words.

“Ah it was the ultimate botanist?” Kokichi exclaimed as the protagonist worked out the crime, “I w-wasn’t even close!”

Shuichi turned towards Kokichi, his violet eyes large as he took in the protagonist’s explanation with silent fervor. Usually nothing could tear the navy-haired boy away from Danganronpa when he was watching, but getting to see Kokichi watch it for the first time was somehow even more exciting.

It was even better when the execution came on and instead of watching it with unending intensity like Shuichi usually did, Kokichi turned away and buried his head into Shuichi’s shoulder. It would normally annoy the boy that someone could turn away from the executions, the obvious best part of the series, but it was somehow endearing that Kokichi couldn’t bear to watch them.

_So cute._

“It’s getting kind of late,” Shuichi noted, giving the nervous boy an out if the show was too much for him, “Would you like me to walk you home now, or do you want to watch one more episode?”

He felt a murmur against his sleeve.

“What was that, Ouma-kun?”

The boy peeked out, violet eyes meeting grey-gold ones, “O-one more episode.”

It was so adorable that Shuichi almost pulled the boy into a fierce hug, wanting to protect him from anything and everything. Instead he grinned, “Of course!”

* * *

One more episode quickly turned to two more, then five more, and before either knew it the two had fallen asleep on Shuichi’s bed. He awoke slowly to a weight on his arm and stared at the small boy serenely dozing, curled into Shuichi’s chest, the taller’s arm cradling him lovingly. Kokichi’s hair fell over his face as morning light slowly sifted in between Shuichi’s blinds, illuminating the small boy and enhancing his angelic features. Shuichi took in every detail and tried to burn the image into his mind, and tried to ignore the small wish that this would become a reoccurring event.

“Nngh,” Kokichi let out a small noise as he stirred, eyes flickering open and meeting Shuichi’s own, “G’morning…”

“Goodmorning!” Shuichi said enthusiastically.

Kokichi’s eyes suddenly widened, “Morning! Oh I w-was here all night?! I’m so s-sorry to intrude!”

Shuichi let out a spirited laugh at the small panicking boy, “I would have had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn’t want to wake you!”

“I’m s-sorry!” Kokichi shot up in the bed, the pressure instantly dissipating, much to Shuichi’s disappointment.

“No, no, it’s fine Ouma-kun. I was teasing, I just woke up, too!” Shuichi sat up, looking down at the adorable boy in front of him, “Although I was definitely serious about the not waking you part. I mean you looked so-” Shuichi stopped himself mid-sentence.

“So what?” Kokichi raised an innocent eyebrow.

Shuichi blushed a little and decided to just say it, “So…pretty?” As soon as it came out of his mouth, Shuichi knew the word didn’t do the boy justice at all.

But it was enough to make Kokichi’s face immediately redden, as he covered his face with his hands, “S-shut up, I am n-not!”

Shuichi ruffled the boy’s hair in his hands as he continued to stutter at the compliment, “Come on pretty-boy, how about that breakfast I mentioned not making yet? Want some?”

Kokichi mumbled something under his breath and then nodded at Shuichi’s question.

“What was that?”

“N-nothing. Let’s just eat some breakfast,” Kokichi sighed as he shuffled out of the bed. Shuichi jumped out behind him and then led the way to the kitchen.

Kokichi stopped at the doorway a moment and let out another sigh, whispering to himself, “Pretty? I’m definitely not the pretty one here…Shuichi.”

He met the other in the kitchen and watched as Shuichi frantically tried to make omelets, Kokichi quickly taking over and teaching him how to make scrambled eggs out of the mess. The two made eye contact at the dining table as they ate their breakfast, and a thought ran through both of their minds.

_Maybe this is the beginning of something…new. New and better._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my very fluffy rendition of the pre-game personalities. When it comes to pre-game I know it's a really mixed bag on what people's head-canons are, but I really don't have a preference either way. I really enjoy reading both fluffy, obsessive-fanboy Shuichi pre-game stories and psychotic, near-yandere pre-game Shuichi stories (and really everything inbetween as well).


End file.
